Comfort
by furysflame666
Summary: I was alone and I was hurt. So why did he, of all creatures and devils, come to me? Lestat de Lioncourt oneshot.


I know I'm probably not supposed to post this but I'll try anyway ) This is a one shot, so it's this and nothing else. Enjoy

Lestat (c) Anne Rice, of course, cause I don't want to own him any time soon ;

* * *

It seems like forever I was tormented by her. Repeatedly I tried to gain her affection, her attention, her love. At one point- a few, in reality- I thought I had gained it, and indeed she was warmer than ever, but just as all the times before I was betrayed, screwed over, whichever way one would like to put it.

I felt lonely and frustrated and plain pissed off. I couldn't think straight and I was moving into a total mental breakdown. My old obsessions and comforters were returning.

"Lestat, do your worst." I hissed bitterly, hardly able to lift myself from my fall moments before.

Ho ho…did I get my wish.

A flash of yellow and a strike to the back of the head completely threw me out of my mind; consciousness too, for that matter. And too soon, I awoke.

The stereotypical and horribly gaudy atmosphere of a blood sucker was enveloping my senses at that moment; gold and black and an absolutely huge room was before my eyes. How I ever stopped staring at the details was a feat in itself. And of course, I had to lie upon the typical vampiric canopy bed, which I slipped off of quite quickly from discomfort.

My body trembled ever so slightly now, for how was I to know where the hell I was! Assaulted was I with this new, unknown surrounding and all I could think about, still, was her! That god damn son-of-a-bitch!

Almost- and I say almost quite strongly- I fell and teared up again. Because of this place, I pushed it back within me; said, "screw it," and continued to walk towards the exit.

Now I was assaulted by an all-too-real human, roughly and with abrupt abandon.

An arm twisted mine behind my back easily, rendering my fighting skill useless, and the partner hand clasped around my windpipe, silencing any spoken resistance I could have had.

"Ah, ma chère, why do you always call out for me? Are you in love?" he cooed, holding me away from him as if to keep his body's natural ice from me.

Such a statement ignited a proverbial fire within me. With great aggravation, I tore myself from his grasp and crossed my arms protectively, facing away from the beast. Then, as if realizing what was happening, I threw myself around and swung a punch at his face.

However, being the cunning devil that he is, he had vanished by the time I could spin.

_Dammit!_ Curses flew in my head as I stopped mid-swing to be assaulted again by a push to the back, forcing me to stumble forward and nearly fall. Another shove to my left side made me fall in the converse direction, yet before I could ever complete _that _motion, I was cast back to the left once more.

Dazed from being tossed as a rag doll might, I could not stop myself from falling into an open arm that the man had left open for me. By the time I had regained my equilibrium, he was already speaking again.

"What's wrong, love? Surely you can put up more of a fight than this!" he taunted and sneered. With a light hand, he touched my head, and continued, "Matters of the heart, is it not?"

Again, such a statement jarred me from my temporary and caused me to buck around like an untamed bull. But in predicting this, he used the hand upon my head to keep me from moving from his grasp. I clenched my teeth and continued to struggle.

His tone turned serious, "You fight my probing because it hurts you. Do you wish to avoid the truth?"

I refused to give an answer in anything but an angry grunt. Once more, I pulled away from him, though this time, he released me.

Begrudgingly, I lifted my head to face his eyes, but what I saw there intimidated me strongly. At any other point it could not have produced anything but a similar expression, but at that point I could not fight back.

"Will you deny it further?" he prodded, and took a threatening step towards where I stood planted, "You _will _give me an answer!"

Horrified, I shook my head and stepped back; I had my arms crossed over me tightly. A look of pure terror drifted over my face.

How could I act so weak? What was I doing!

Her.

It was thrown into my head again.

Her. Her. Her. Her._Her!_

With outrage, I snatched my temples and tried to silence my thoughts. With widened eyes I nearly dropped to my knees from weakness; all my strength kept me from doing so.

Lestat, not for once being a common vampire, made no move to catch me with waiting arms. It seemed he was too irritated to do anything of the sort. A sigh came from him as he walked to me, though did not invade any personal space as I nearly expected him to do.

All the while, I screamed to myself, _No! You cannot let yourself waver in front of him! He'll kill you or worse!_ But still, my knees shook and my face grew hot and clammy, as if readying itself for tears to come.

"Your emotions are overwhelming. A pity." He said fleetingly while continuing to watch my condition. How I could feel him looking down upon me! And then he asked, "Will you not speak?"

"No…" I whispered, then, growing in volume, "No, no, no, _no!_"

Violently I fell to the ground and ripped at my hair. My nails tore harsh red lines down my face as I scratched it and brutally, I began to shiver.

"Get away from me…" I pleaded, backing up on my haunches in fear, "Why did you do this?!" I thrust my gaze down so I could not look at him further.

"Didn't you ask me to?" he replied, matter-of-factly, "Was it not _you_ who begged me to come, to save you from your current despair?"

"Shut up!" I half-yelled, snapping my eyes closed in defiance, as I sat there, "Shut up! Get the hell away from me!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with, chérie!" I could hear his steps as he neared urgently, trying my best not to scream in panic. Suddenly, I was seized from my position on the floor by my front and made to face him. Our eyes locked, to my dismay, and my wide eyes seemed supernatural at that moment. With all I had, I looked away but was torn back to look at him by a forceful hand pinching both sides my jawbone. Surely I winced as he hissed, "Lestat de Lioncourt does not take _orders_ from anyone! Learn that or I will slay you before you can blink twice."

"Bastard…" I cursed, tears welling in my eyes but my strong pride refusing to let them flow, "You-!"

"I, foolish _child_," He emphasized my weakness then, "Have heard your thoughts and come to you. Is that not generous? Don't you realize I could have made a feast of your blood and moved on, without another glance back or thought of sympathy? You should fall to the ground and _praise _me for my unwonted kindness to _you._"

He let me fall and I simply stood there in shock and complete emotional deafness.

"I hate her…" My thoughts drifted even as I spoke, my long suppressed tears flowing free, "I hate you. I hate you both! Why do you do this! Why do you make me _suffer!_ Why do you leave me to die and rot and go on with your life as if nothing happened! Why can't you love me, like you did before?! Why do I have to go on, dead to you and dead to myself! Why-!"

He cut me off, then, with the most unexpected of movements. At that moment nothing else but what he did consumed my thoughts and stunned me completely.

Lestat, the great and vicious vampire, enclosed me in a tight and unrelenting embrace.

"Shut up; you're annoying." He comforted uniquely into my ear, "Do you think I do not know your pain? You underestimate me, love."

Such as my shock was at that point, I could not even struggle, but simply let my tears flow ever the more.

"You…you're…warm." I cried softly, bringing my arms to grasp the back of his tightly and hiding my head within them.

"I fed for you," he confirmed strongly, "So I could not, would not be tempted to feast on your soul; so I could help you. Truly."

"_Why?!_" I screamed at him, frustrated at my lack of resistance to such an immortal beast, "Why do you want to help me! Why couldn't you leave me to my own despair?!"

"Because your thoughts are loud and relentless. They were strong enough to be clearly heard by me and that is reason enough. And," he added, looking down at me with the slightest of smirks, "I've taken a liking to you. I don't want to see you hurt."

How I trembled. How I cried. It must've gone on for minutes, I grasping onto him with all the energy I could muster, as if he would leave if I did not. Being a perfect gentleman, he stayed there, holding me as he saw fit, listening all the while.

"How could you…" I contemplated aloud with the slightest of voices. Of course, he heard. "How could you care for some_thing_ like me!"

With a gentle hand, as before, he patted me upon the head, "Don't call yourself that. And you are unique, amongst all the mortals I've ever seen in my long years; more powerful in spirit and mind than most. You just won't give up, will you?"

My face twisted into confusion. He began to walk near the bed, him leading me over with a tightened hand. As he sat, he scooped my body up with him, and I lay against him. Whatever resistance I gave to doing so was smothered by his entrapping arms and a sharp tug to my shoulders. I couldn't get away.

"You still love her, even now, don't you?" he pursued, "Still holding onto a slim chance she may come back for you, though your heart fills with hate for her betrayal.

"She's left you, again and again to wither and _die._ How could you, you human being, have enough patience to love her still?" He sighed fleetingly and looked down to me with gray eyes that reflected the colors around him perfectly.

My grip involuntarily tensed on his arm as I said to him, "I can't give it up. I loved her too much. But…how I _despise_ her!"

I could hear Lestat chuckle. "Then why don't you give her up for something better?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked him in the face, "…What? What do you-"

"Surely," He cut me off as he spoke, "_I _am more appealing and loving than she ever was or can be. And I'm not about to leave, wouldn't you agree?"

"You play tricks with a mortal's fragile heart."

"Do I? Are you truly that weak? If you are, then I must drop you right where I found you lying. Or perhaps I shall use you as a late treat to my senses?" He winked at me and placed a caressing hand upon my neck. I did well to repress a shiver.

"You will do neither. But I'm positive you play mind games, for you could never take a liking to me." I explained simply.

"Couldn't I? Who are _you_ to tell me what I can or cannot do?" His tone turned, somehow, playfully serious, "Didn't I tell you? I take orders from _no one_."

"You lie."

"Why can't you try? What do you seriously have to lose? Your life? Weren't you going to give it up eventually from your despair? Love? You lost it with her, didn't you? There's nothing to give up but _everything_ to gain."

"My sanity."

He laughed loudly and with a carefree manner, "Then you'll do well amongst us immortals; _that_ has been gone for _centuries!_"

He bellowed with his laughter and it echoed throughout the room. Ever the tighter he held me. Strangely, I could not give any resistance in my contemplative state.

In a last ditch effort, I argued, "Haven't you realized? I'm gay."

"I'd have to be a fool not to notice." He smiled wide, "But we immortals are bound to no gender, just as we are bound to no time period.

"I'm sure we could work it out."

"And _I'm _sure I have no say in the matter." I sighed, interestingly calm. His laughter continued.

"Why, of course you don't! Well, not in the end, at least." He stroked my hair lovingly, "I am the Vampire Lestat, and if I desire something, I get it."

"My ass."

More laughter erupted from him as he embraced me so powerfully I could feel his pulse. _So even a monster has a heart._ I thought, and almost begrudgingly, I returned the hold, enjoying the warmth and the comfort of being with a soul who cared.

Truly cared.

…Well, maybe. I still have to see.


End file.
